mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Weiß
General Appearance Standing 6 feet tall, Clara always stood out in a crowd. Further helping her stand out was her snow white hair, which she commonly pulled back into a bun, and her red eyes look out from beyond a pair of black frame glasses. Despite the somewhat intimidating eye color, Clara was almost never seen without a goofy smile on her face. Costumed Appearance Clara’s hero costume consists of a white, knee length surcoat embroidered with a black cross and Bundesadler over her heart. In addition she wears a pair of black spandex shorts, and under the surcoat a black compression shirt. As usual she keeps her hair up in a bun in order to keep it out of her eyes. Personality The best way to describe Clara's personality is, big sister. Despite being an only child herself, Clara often took on a mentor role for the children at her mother's orphanage. Whether it being encouragement, teasing, or scolding, Clara fit the role of a big sister. Character Background Clara was born in a small village on the eastern edge of the Black Forest in Germany. The only child of Stefan and Anja Weiß, Clara enjoyed a relatively carefree childhood. Her father was a blacksmith in a traveling renaissance fair, and her mother was the headmistress of an orphanage. From an early age Clara's father took over her more practical knowledge while her mother focused on scholarly education. When her mother taught her how to do division, her father taught her to swing a sword. When her mother taught her how to do division, her father taught her to swing a sword. As part of the a show, Clara would invite audience members to duel her, and it was after one of these duels that her opponent suggested she apply to Yuuei. While she had already intended to apply to a hero school in Germany, she figured that there would be no harm in applying to Yuuei. Thus, it was quite a surprise when she was actually accepted. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # No Fear # Protector of the Weak # Kindhearted Stat Points Quirk Hardlight Construct Hardlight Construct allows the user to generate and manipulate the light around them in order to create solid objects. These objects glow with a pale yellow hue and are warm to the touch. While the object is generated, the user must remain in constant contact with it, otherwise, the object will fade away. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters